


Sometimes you just have to wait

by LolietaRound



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anal Sex, Depression, Englands sass, Finland is a good mum, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Romanos mouth, Sadness, Sealands curiosity, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolietaRound/pseuds/LolietaRound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some countries having children is like walking in a park, for others not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Loli here just putting somthing a little more serious up Trigger Warnings Apply through out the fanfiction
> 
> Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns every character used

Tears poured down his face as he through yet another Pregnancy test away; he didn't know how he was going to tell Mathias about this; They had been trying for almost 10 years, out of those years the 35 year old Norwegian had 3 miscarriages and two still births and to be honest he didn't want to try anymore; Sitting in the bathroom crying Lukas didn't hear his husband walking down the hallway, nor did he see him pick up the negative pregnancy test, he only felt his strong arms encircle around him and hold himas he sobbed.

Mathias felt his heart break for a second time today; the first time was when Berwald his long time best friend notified him of an event that had transpired the night before. Squeezeing his waif like husband he let himself cry; this ment more time with the fertility docters, more money spent on IBF clinics and possibly more broken hearts; "Let's stop for a while ok, regroup" Mathias commented looking down at his grief stricken spouse, this only made the Petite blond angry; Lukas looked up cheeks flushed in sadness and anger "NO" he shouted "I want a baby so bad" he sobbed out before running out of the bathroom, and down the hallway of their home to the nursery they had created the first time he fell pregnant. 

Two hours later Mathias finally heard the sobbing stop; getting up he slowly walked down the hallway to the room he knew his beloved was; as soon as he opened the door to the nursery he sighed and let himself sob the sight before him heart breaking; Lukas was curled up on the recliner a teddy bear and baby blanket cuddled close to him, dried tears staining his face, he still whimpered but he was clearly asleep. The tall Dane turned and went to their room and grabbed a blanket before returning and placing it on the fragile man, before writing a note and heading to the bar.

This had become a routine almost; Come home, see upset and depressed partner, see why they are depressed, comfort them, take care of them, and go to the bar; Mathias found he wasn't alone though;One night three years ago he found his best friend Berwald, a guy from work Gilbert and his best friends Franceis and Antonio, and some guy named Hercules all sitting together talking about what their partners where going through. Since then they had become a support group of sorts.

When he got to the bar he saw Berwald, Gilbert and Antonio; the last two in verious states of drunkness. 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweden and Finland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been very busy two chapters for this story, one for my ROTG fanfiction and four for the finder fanfiction

It started 7:30 last night Tino had been playing with their adopted son Peter, he occasionally put his hand on the baby bump smiling, his appointment two days ago told him he was six months and the baby was healthy so he had nothing to worry about, hearing the door open he looked up and greeted his tall husband and there two year old son Stephan.

Smiling Stephan ran to his mother, the short man holding out his arms laughing, it was the perfect picture of a family; That was until there 12 year old made an unwanted observation "Mumma, why are you bleeding" as soon as those words came out of his mouth the tall Swede dropped everything picked the blond up and ran him upstairs to their room, he quickly went back down stairs and grabbed his phone before telling Peter to take Stephan to his room and to play with him.

He pressed speed dial on the phone which was the traveling docter before hereing a pain filled moan; hearing the docter pick up Berwald begun to speak "Need y'u 'ere Tinos bleedin' 'n' in pain" as soon as he said that the docter said he was going to be there as soon as possiable.

Tino's history of miscarring was short but painful, one before they adopted Peter and one after but it didn't matter, this was his third, and the last two had almost killed him.

Berwald grab some warm water and clothes taking them up to the bedroom he shared with his beautiful wife; said wife was currently crying and in pain moaning over and over again "Please no, Please no" before screaming in pain; Berwald wet one of the clothes and placed it on his forhead, and whispered sweet things to the violet eye's man.

Those same violet eyes who were now welling up in tears of pain and grief, before squeezing shut in pain; The blond Swede offered his hand, which Tino took greatfully before squeezing it tight as another wave of pain hit him.

For two hours this happened, on and off; Berwald had taken his glasses off during one set of pain waves; tears leaving his eyes for his tiny partner; Tino was asleep when the docter came; He checked the babies vitals only to find that there was no heart beat, the docter slowly left the room his head down in morning "Sorry, your wife will be in for a long night and he will be delivering still born, again I'm sorry"; this made Berwald drop to his knees and cry.

The two little boys saw their father drop to his knees and cry; Peter slowly walked over to his father and gave him a hug, his young brother joining him shortly afterwards; Staphan didn't know what was going on but daddy was crying and that was a bad thing. Berwald looked up before holding his two sons and giving them a small forced smile.

The tall man Picked up the small blond and went to his small sons room to get him ready for bed, quickly making his bedtime bottle and putting him bed. this of course had Peter getting ready for bed, a greatful smile gracing the older mans lips he went to his room to tend to his wife, noting that a fresh towl had been put under tino by the docter.

At 11:30 Berwald had taken off Tinos pants and changed the towl; To Tino he felt like he was in labour, his body natrualy beared down as he pushed, crying as he did; Berwald quickly changed the cloth letting the other one soak. the tears and sweet words haden't stopped once.

By 1:00am Tino had given birth tears running down his face as he asked the gender, his husband tearfully moaned out "girl"; fifteen minutes later the placenter left Tinos body.

The little lifeless body held gently in his arms Tino calmly stated "Her name shall be Briina" Berwald nodded to his wife before taking the little body and handing it to the docter to take to the morgue; they hasd a little girl who would never play with her big brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review


	3. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China/Russia anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loli Here to say CHAPTER 3 YAY!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the DVDs nothing else.

Driving silently a small chinese man sobbed; sometimes he hated his job, and at this moment he really hated it. Yao Wang-Braginski had just spent the better part of his Saturday night inducing and helping Tino Väinämöinen-Oxenstierna give birth to his still born daughter. The same little angel that he just dropped off at the morgue, letting out another sob he quickly wiped his brown almond shaped eyes, gripping the steering wheel he turned down his street; He couldn't wait to get home to his family.

Ivan was a wonderful husband, he knew he was so when he saw his husband flee the house around 7:45 with his medical bag, he quckly put the twins to bed and gave his youngest son a bath before giving the five month old a feed; he thank the havens that his small asian lover expressed beforehand; then began to make all the smaller mans favourite comfort foods, so that when he got home he could comfort him. Hearing a car pull into the drive way Ivan left the kitchen; taking off the black apron, he walked to the front door and opened it just in time for his small feminem lover to colid into his chest, wrapping his arm around his small frame the russian listen to him cry, tears soaking his lavender sweater "Is going to be alright, Tino survived da?" the burley man comforted running his large hand through his lovers long brown hair as the petite man nodded.

Guiding him into their family home the silver haired man sat the asian down in the reclinder chair, grabbing a wooden hair brush and untying Yao's long hair he began running it through hearing the tiny mans sobs turn into sighs of relaxation he smiled."I kept thinking what if, from the moment I left their house to the time I got home" the Chinese beauty stated closing his eyes, Ivan looked sad "I know, you always have those thoughts after these kind of call outs, but know that your on of the lucky ones, you have had three beautiful children, and I for one love you so much, they just need the right time, Da" he said before leaving to get Yao his dumplings, as he came back he pressed the answering machine button after noticing it was blinking; "Hey Yao, Mr Braginski, It's Hercules, Guess what? we lost yet another one, Kiku is beating himself up about it but hey since you are so busy with helping everyone else you wouldn't want to help us; Maybe give usa referal, just one that's all we ask, like we have 7 other times; we are desprate please, just at least ring us back".

After hearing the message to see Yao looking angrily at a wedding picture of his little brother and a handsome Greek man; "Just asking, why won't you help them?" the Russian asked with a unhealthy amount of curiosity, the small chinese man looked at him and answered "I told them both that Kiku's body will reject a fetus, but they won't listen" Ivan looked at Yao shocked "both of us know that there is a way for Kiku to get pregnant, so why won't you let them have their baby?" he asked again to which Yao sobbed out "I don't want him to grow up anymore then he already has" He once again clung to his husband before muffling out "Call them, tell them i'll see them tomorrow".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review all is welcome but leave your flamming at the door


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Giripan anyone 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Three months; Thats how long it had been since Kiku Karpusi had last left his room, for somthing other then the bathroom and food; Three months since Hercules last held his partner, three months since Kiku's older brother Yao told them he couldn't refer them to a specilist and four months since Kikus last miscarriage, and it broke the Greeks heart.

The brunet desprately wanted to give the small japanese man a child; Kiku had watched as his best friends Feliciano and Ludwig have six children; How they managed three sets of twins no one knew; and saw his brother have three, and it made Kiku more depressed. So Hercules decideded to call Kikus older brother; he didn't expect to get a reply, but he did at 9:45 in the morning after he just managed to get Kiku out of their room he got a call from his brother in law.

"Hello, Hercules, it's Ivan Wang-Braginski, Dr. Yao Wang has requested that Mr Kiku Karpusi and yourself drop by for an appointment on the 15/2/16 at 11:30am, be warned this is a specilest appoinment so you will need to be promptly on time. Good Luck Brother in law" after hanging up the greek turned to the slim japanese man and saw somthing he haden't seen in a long time; Kiku was smiling, tears of happiness running down is face, and the light that was once gone from his eyes, was now back.

"Yao must have found someone to help us Hercules, we're going to have a baby" Kikus mind to focused on the appointment to think of the what ifs.

(Time skip 15/2/16)

Waking up the handsome brunet found he was alone in bed, his partner gone; Fearing the worst he rushed to get out of bed and checked every room in the house only to find a note

                                               Hey Honey, Gone to get some fresh produce for breakfast, be back soon Love you.

Sighing in releif he checked the time before going and showering; feeling himself harden whilst he was in the shower he smiled, letting his hand wander down south to stroke himself; thoughts of Kiku and the last time they had sex, letting out a moan as he stroked himself, he didn't hear the giggle from the door way "Having fun?" the voice said behind him clearly aroused and amused, the tanned man turned to see his husband taking off his clothes "Can I join you or is this a solo party?" he asked making the tall man let out a deep, rough laugh, opening the door he invited his lover in as he whispered "You are the only one who can join me" before giving the small man a long over due kiss.

Feeling the smaller asian man pressed against him Hercules growled and pushed his partner against the tiled wall; never once breaking the kiss; he let his hand wander only to have his hand stopped, "I am not up to having full blown sex sweetheart" Kiku said looking away, Hercules smiled and tilted his petite lovers chin "I don't expect you to be up for it" giving him a kiss he presseed his hardon into the smaller mans making the slight man moan, grabbing both erections he began to rub making both shiver; until they both came.

Getting out of the shower both glowed with passion and love, they quickly dried and dressed themselves before going down stairs and eating, checking the time, they both quickly finished getting ready and got in the car.

It wasn't until they were halfway their that everything started to sink back in for Kiku, by the time they got to the home clinic, he was positivly petrefied. They walked into the Clinic only to see Alfred and Eric sitting in the waiting room looking nervous, and an angry Lukas and Mathias.

Sitting down after checking in with Ivan; Kiku atarted a conversation with Lukas to keep himself calm. Minutes later Kiku and Hercules were called in.

Yao smiled "I have a referal for you, Jett Kirkland is a expert on fetus inplantation, basically you will concieve naturally then it will be tranfered to a substitue womb to grow and develope, your baby will be safe and healthy with no chance of miscarrige" This confused Hercules but made Kiku smile and nod "Sign us up".

Hercules smiled at the enthusiasim of his husband, they finally had a way to have a baby and they were taking it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review and enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AmerIce people it's gunna be a thing i can feel it
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zip, zero, zilch

He was screwed, Fuck that he was beyond screwed. First he slept with a minor, then found out said minor was his bosses little brother, now he is sitting in the home clinic across from Mathias and Lukas Bondvick-Kohler; Erik Bondvicks Brother and his partner, waiting to see if Erik was pregnant. He hated to admit it but it would be a huge slap in the face to Lukas if Eric fell pregnant easily and cariied to term without any problems; Sighing he look over to the Icelandic boy who was currently giving him the come-hither look that turned him on;unfortunatly the hugest cockblock sat right in front of him.

The door opened to Dr Yao Wangs office letting the Karpusis out; the couple in question had smiles from ear to ear; even though everyone knew of there baby problems. Ivan sat at his desk basically was laughing  at Alfred for his predicament ; growling he watched the chinese docter walk to the desk and place a folder on it a satisfied smile on his face which transferred to his husband as he handed the next file to him.

"Alfred F Jones, Erik Bondvick" He called his accent becoming apparent. Nervously the American stood as the small icelandic boy clung to him; the night before Mathias had told him that if Erik was pregnant that he would have to take resposibility and marry him; The bespecticaled blonde shuttered as he realised why the Ice haired boy was so excited about this test; they both walked in, Mathias and Lukas following them, glaring at how close the two where.

Once they all sat down, Yao looked at all of them with a raised eyebrow and muttered under his breath "Thought he had more sense then to knock up a 17 year old; but then again he always said he liked them barely legal" he looked up and smiled only for said smile to fade, he placed the file on the desk and very seriously said " You stupid American, RUN" and with that Alfred did leaving the room as fast as possiable, quickly exciting the clinic he began to run down the street; he looked back only to see Mathias Kohler behind him; Freaking out he ran down Maple Leaf lane and entered the only house he knew there; His Twin brother Mathew.

Unfortunatly what he saw was less then inviting; On the floor, both naked as the day they were born, his Twin on top of his white haired husband and said husband clearly inside said twin, and neither looked like they noticed him. This made the blonde take his glasses off and silently cry "Why him, Today of all days?" he thought to himself though he was greratful Mathias hadn't found him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review and you get more sorry it's short


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PruCan people it's awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolipops whats up another chapter sexytimes are going to happen; this chapter might just be pure babymaking smut be warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Gilbert Beilschmidt was currently contemplating this whole baby thing; He and his husband of two years had just visited his Younger brother and his family and he wasnt going to lie it was getting to be a big family; three pregnancies and three sets of two that was just creepy in his book; unfortunatly for him this set Mathew off again; he wanted to try for another baby. To be fair they had waited almost a year, and he didn't mind the sex he definitly got a nympho when he started to date the Canadian, but it was what happened the last three times his spouse got pregnant that he didn't like; Two miscarriages and a still born, he didn't want to go through that again.

As soon as they got home though, Mathew started to rip the white hair mans clothes off the only words leaving his lips were "By the end of this month there will be a baby in me" and with that they were on the floor, the Prussian withb the most cocky grin on his face as he took the slim Canadian of his clothes; the kisses where long, spit filled and passionate, as soon as the wass broken Gilbert started to suck on his neck be for going lower, lifting his hand to the wavey haired mans mouth; the blonde took the que and began to suck on them, tongue swirling around them, Gilbert felt his dick twitch before he took the fingers out of his mouth making Mathew moan at the loss only to feel them at his entrance.

"You sure you want to get pregnant again?" the usually cocky man asked to which the shy canadian nodded before moaning as he felt the pale mans fingers slip into him, feeling those long deft fingers inside him, scissoring and pleasuring him making the blonde moan in pleasure and beg him for his dick to which the red eyed man smirked and complied, he took his fingers out and went to enter him only for Mathew to flip them over and climb on top, holding  his husbands penis he lowered himself on it moaning as he did "Feels good" all Gilbert could do was nod and groan a few seconds later had the violet eyed man riding him like a champ moaning and groaning; Gilbert reached up and began to tweak the blondes nipple causing the wavey haired man  to scream as he came causing the white haired man to cum aswell. 

As they colapsed panting they didn't notice the blonde American freaked out and sobbing in their lobby; they were too occupied with eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review because I like to know what you think again sorry it's so short but my chapters do very in length


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egypt/Turkey sounds good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolipops, Let's visit the biggest family in my fanfiction woot!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the children in this story except for Peter

 The Adnan Family was the same as they were every morning; Sadik and his Husband Gupta got up a six, getting themselves dressed for the day, before going down stairs and beginning their weekday morning ritual, Sadik would get all nine bags for their kids making sure all lunch boxes and drink bottles were on the table, before making sure homework was done, before he began to fold the prams.

Gupta on the other hand was busy cooking breakfast and lunches each lunch different for every child, seriously why did his oldest daughter need to be vegetarian it didn't make any sense; sighing  he plated up the breakfast foods and putting them on the table before going back to the kitchen and boxing up each lunch. Hearing his youngest daughter laughing he sighed as he heard his oldest son fall out of bed and start running after what he assumes is the youngest female in the family, before hearing his husband stomp inside and slam the door after putting the prams in the car, the Egyptian could only guess that either The Vargas-Corriando-Fernandez couple where  they were either fighting really loudly or having sex really loudly or the Karpusi couple having sex in obscene places or  Hercules has started a fight with him.

Sighing he mad his way to his husband at the front door "which one was it this time" he asked a sculpted eyebrow arching as he put his hands on his hips, looking every bit the slightly amused mother he was, the Turk looked down and let out a large breathe he had been holding before answering "Both neighbours a going at it really loudly, and I might be a little jealous" he muttered the last bit, making his spouse smile and his amber eyes twinkle "well get all the kids to there respective places and maybe we can join their choir of moans yes?" he smiled making his tall lover smile and run upstairs to get the kids up.

What Sadik saw though was chaos His oldest son Arslan was chasing his youngest daughter Nenet who had a bucket on her head and was running around laughing, his third, fourth, and fifth children all male where angrily waiting for his oldest daughter to get out of the bathroom so they decided to wrestle, whilst his second daughter was fighting to get his sixth son dressed whilst the baby still slept, Clearing his throat head called out his children in order from Oldest to Youngest "Arslan, Kiraz, Bayram, Cemil, Eren, Isis, Ammon, Nenet stop playing around Arslan grab Nenet and give her to Kiraz, Kiraz get out of the bathroom you do not need that much make-up on, Bayram get in the shower, Cemil and Eren stop your fighting and get your clothes ready, Ammon stop fighting Isis and let her dress you" sighing he walked into the nursery and found his youngest son Osiris wide awake and giggling; Sadik smiled then smelt his son, the smile became strained as he picked up the ten month and took him to the change table and changed the baby, dressing him then taking the hungry baby down to his mother.

Taking the baby from Sadik, Gupta quickly began to nurse the baby, slowly the children began to trickle into the kitchen for breakfast The three boys sat down glaring at Kiraz who looked like a painted doll, Nenet sat in her highchair pouting and playing with her food; not long after all the kids were ready and in the minivan ready to go two to highschool, three to junior high, two to primary school, one to kindergarden and one to daycare. Sadik started the minivan as he watched Gupta wave good bye.

Kiku, the neighbour was a polite man and peeked over the fence to talk every now and then, except the last three months, he knew why too, loosing a baby was hard loosing three was horriable, but lately he has been seeing the couple everywhere, shaking his head he walked into the house and saw the state of it.

"Well looks like Cleaning it is today" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review, Repeat simple as that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spamano a very potty mouthed Lovino coming your way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loli here prepare yourselves
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

 Here we go again, the yelling and the name calling, uh there goes a tomato wonder who will clean that up, oh wait that will be me; geez I wonder when our marriage became like this, oh wait I know the answer to that too; When Feliciano, my brother in law got pregnant with his first set of twins.

No one said we didn't try though, Fertility clinics, IVF, Pilates, weird ass diets none of it worked; He heared all his drinking buddies complain and cry about misscarriages and still borns, but they never thought to ask why he was there; The spanish man had to deal with an over emotional, boarderline abusive Italian who so despratly wanted what his brother had but couldn't acheive it.

Years they had tried but all those negative tests, just made his overwhelmingly aggressive partner angrier and depressed; He himself hit the alcohol pretty hard drinking whenever there was a negative test Lovino would swear, insult and throw things at him tears running down his face and He would sulk and leave the house to go to the bar. That was where he met the blocked daddies group; it consisted of his two friends Francis and Gilbert, the guy from designs Berwald, and his co-worker Mathias, and Hercules whom was his neighbour and Myself.

Mathias talked about their last negative test, Berwald talked about helping his "wife" through his false labour, Francis was dragged out of the bar by his bushy eyebrowd spouse, Gilbert told everyone about their conception problem that seemed to baffel docter Wang, and Heracules told us about the problems they were having when it came to kick starting their treatment plans. I bite my lip then began to speak I hadn't spoken during any of these meetings but I had hit the Taquila hard "Lovi and I can't conceive and everytime he sees a negative test he has a breakdown and yells and screams at me throwing whatever he can find at the time and it gets worse when Felciano and Ludwig get pregnant; the last pregnancy they had he tried to kill himself" I start to cry for myself and for my aurban haired love at home who was probably crying.

The others looked at me sadley, they didn't pitty me at all, they held me and Mathias gave me a little insight to why my angry little Tomato did what he did "He probably blames himself and doesn't want you to see his tears" he said then they all ushered me out to the taxi rank, I am to drunk to drive, waving to all the guys i tell the driver where I am going and buckle in.

It's time to work on a new plan with Lovino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I can be a bit of a review whore so throw more reviews at me


	9. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note

Hello Loli here, so I don't do these often but I need your valued opinion. I want to write Chapter 9 but I can't decide between FrUk or GerIta Can you help me?


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the pairing is France/England so this will be turbulant and will lash out at you and me (hahahahaha Hetalia reference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loli here saying thank you for helping me choose
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rolling his eyes a bushy eyebrowed English man poured himself a finger of scotch and basically chugging it down before crying "It's your fault you stupid frog" stopping to pour himself another drink and chugging it down again "I have lost another child and....and you go down to town to a bloody pub" he stops talking again to pour himself another drink only to forget the tumbler and drink straight from the bottle "I-I should have said yes to Alfred, at least he can knock people up" the blond Frenchmen attempted to pry the bottle of Johnny Walkers red label from Arthers hand only to be shooed away by the sobbing man.

Francis shook his head it always seemed to be his fault, first when they lost custody of Peter, then when he had the twins still born, not to mention everytime they had a negative pregnancy test, and now the most recent tragic event a miscarrige. To be honest Peter wasn't really Francis; He found that out when Peter needed a blood transfusion because Arther had, had an episode and cut the poor child with a broken bottle; Arther having a blood alcohol level of 6.1 couldn't give blood so Francis offered to give blood only to find out that he and Peter weren't related nor a match, this pissed Francis off; They had been in a relationship since they were 14 and at the age of 24 finding out the man you loved cheated on you a year after you got married hurt, finding out it was with the brother to the boy you thought of as your little brother was the worse and almost killed him.

That was 12 years ago now and his partners drinking habit had gotten worse, it was to the point that when he himself stopped drinking and announced that he wanted to get rid of all the alcohol in the house, the brit broke down crying clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels like it was a baby; but now he didn't know what to do.

An hour later Arther was passed out tears dried on his cheeks four empty grog bottles next to him; The blonde sighed and began to pic up the bottles when he noticed the sonogram photo and the baby blanket, he smiled sadly and walked out of the living room and placing the bottles in the recycleing bin before picking up his mobile phone going through his contacts and calling up his cousin Mathew. "Bonjour, Mathieu; I'm sorry to call but might I have some of your time?" he asked tiredly "Hello Francis, Oui, but it will have to be later, we have a slight nordic situation involving my brother" the timid voice on the other line said "Merci, Mattieu, I am very greatful"


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am sorry if this is a little OOC for N.Italy but it will make sense later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loli here my darling Lolipops another chapter just for you 
> 
> A word of warning Isis is a little girl Sadiq and Guptas little girl not a terrorist
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Sitting in the mini van smiling as I waited for my children to get out of school, I ran my hand over my small baby bump and smiled I loved being pregnant; It took the sting out of being married to an Obsesive Compulsive, Muscle Bound, Work Aholic; and made me remember why I loved him in the first place, Looking up I see the Adnan Family pull up there youngest already in the car, Sadiq gets out so he can move the prams around, I lick my lips and watch him bend over, back muscles flexing; ok so I liked well built men with muscle bound men, why do you think I went out with Ludwig to begin with?;  I hear the bell for school to let out at first I see Adrian make his way to the car, I look over to the Adnan van to see Ammon run over a big smile on his face, I Feel the car move a little more and look in the mirror to see Felicina and Ariana get in giggling, Adrian is still outside the car and for good reason Zacharia and William make there way to the car then run off toward the play ground only to be stopped by there older brother and put in the van; ten minutes later I frown then get out of the car "Adrian, have you seen your brother he is usually here first?" i ask, at this Sadiq turns around and asked "Have you seen Isis she hasn't made it here yet" Felicina and Ariana giggle even more and began to whisper before Lutz and Isis are seen walking towards the vans; they were holding hands; Both parents ran over and parted them Sadiq glaring at Lutz and Myself Glaring at Isis.

I basicaly throw Lutz into the van as images of Isis taking my little boy from me enter my head; Nope not gunna let that happen, No Never no grilfriends or boyfriends for my little boys; I frantically drive to our home and get the kids out of the car and let us into the house; all six kids go up stairs to their rooms to do their homework and I start on dinner wurst ravioli with tomato, garlic and red wine sauce.

Twenty minutes later dinner was ready and my tall handsome german husband was home; sitting down the dinner conversation started "Daddy, you will never guess what happened today" Felicina  said excitedly "Vat? you got a B in your maths?" he answered causing the boys to chuckle, she glared then said "Nope, Lutz got a girlfriend" My blonde husband dropped his fork and looked at his miniture doppleganger "V-Vhat, Felicino did you know about this" he asked "No honey I found out today as well" I asnwered only to have Lutz add "Mama went tottally nuts over it" Everyone looked at me "No one is Dateing anyone got that?" I said as i dug back into my dinner

MMMMMMM Pasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review sugars sorry it's so short


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there is always a light at the end of the tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lollipops it's been a while since I have updated this particular fanfiction, aiming to have it finished by the end of the year.

To say Lukas was upset was an understatement; here he was unable to have his own children and in walks in his younger underage brother and one of his underlings and bam they have a baby on the way. It just didn’t seem fair to him, he had been trying with his husband for ten years and his brother manages to get knocked up by basically standing next to a guy.

Now he was standing outside the Williams-Beilschmidt house watching as his husband was basically tearing down the innocent couple’s home, that was until a very angry Canadian in nothing but a robe and a laughing Prussian in nothing at all threw the American out “It’s your problem hoser, don’t you be forcing it onto me eh” the violet eyed man said angrily then stormed inside; the Prussian stopped laughing and looked serious “you know why he’s angry you barged into our home and then brag about how you got some young thing pregnant, when you and I both know that we are having troubles in that particular field” he said his German accent shining through as he was in fact angry with his American brother in law.

The whole while Mathias was staring at his drinking buddies package and grimacing; he had always thought the albino was joking about having a large dick but apparently, he had reason to brag. Upon hearing the front door slam shut the Dane turned his attention back to the American only to find his wife already on top of the idiot throttling him whilst yelling things like “WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH PUTTING YOU DICK IN MY LITTLE BROTHER” and “WHAT MAGIC DID YOU USE TO GET PREGNANT SO EASILY” Mathias suddenly needed a strong drink.

Mathias looked at the other end of the problem and saw Erik smirking smugly, honestly if he didn’t know any better he would have thought that the teen got pregnant with the sole purpose of sticking it to Lukas, out of curiosity Mathias had to ask “Why did you want us at your appointment this morning Erik?” upon hear the question the waif blonde stopped strangling the American and looked at his brother, the teen looked up at his brother and smiled before answering “So I could see the look on his face when it became clear that for once I could do something that he couldn’t” and with that Lukas got up and ran back to the clinic where the car was.

Mathias watched as Alfred walked over to Eric and kissed him, in a heat of anger Mathias punched the bespectacled blonde in the face before storming back to the clinic and back to his mourning love; he left behind a shocked pregnant teen and an American man with a broken bloody nose and broken glasses and he did not regret it not one bit.

As he walked up to the clinic he saw Dr Wang talking to Lukas who was in full blown tears, honestly it was so rare to see the blonde man smile any more but he wished he could see his darling laugh and smile. As he reached the duo who were deep in conversation he caught the end of it “I am sorry Mr Bondvick-Kohler but your uterus needs to be removed, it is damaged to the point that it could be fatal, it is also why you can’t have children again I am sorry” Lukas let out a long wail before seeing his Danish husband and running to him and wrapping his arms around him sobbing into the man’s chest, the tall blonde looked at the slight Asian man and asked “Is there a way for us to have children of our own?” the Chinese man smiled and nodded “Yes, though I would need to consult the person in charge but you would indeed be able to have a child”.

For the first time in a long-time Lukas smiled “Thank goodness”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i'll try to update as much as possiable 
> 
> Read and Review please


End file.
